The present invention is concerned with ureas having herbicidal activity. Particularly, the present invention is concerned with 1-alkyl or 1-alkoxy-1-(1-substituted aliphatic hydrocarbyl)-3-substituted hydrocarbyl ureas and their use as herbicides.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,082 discloses beta-polyhaloalpha-hydrocarbyl isocyanates and derivatives thereof, such as 1-(1-hydroxy-2,2,2-trifluoroethyl)-3-phenyl urea and 1-(1-hydroxy-2,2,2-trichloroethyl)-3-phenyl urea, and their use as herbicides. Hoover et al., J. Org. Chem. 28(7), 1825-30 (1963) disclose compounds such as 1-(1-hydroxy-2,2,2-trifluoro-1-chloroethyl)-3-phenyl urea. Chattaway et al, Proc. Roy. Soc. (London) A-134, pages 372-84 (1931) and Chattaway et al., J. Chem. Soc. 1933, 30, disclose compounds prepared by the condensation of chloral with tolyl and nitrophenyl ureas. Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,846,399; 2,902,356; 3,418,334 and 3,488,376 disclose ureas and their uses.